civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqueduct (Civ6)
and a source of fresh water. }} The Aqueduct is a district in Civilization VI, which provides early water infrastructure. It requires Engineering, and must be placed adjacent to the City Center and either a , , or . * Effects: ** Cities that do not yet have existing fresh water receive up to 6 Housing. ** Cities that already have existing fresh water will instead get 2 Housing. ** Prevents loss during droughts. ** +1 Amenity if adjacent to a Geothermal Fissure. ** Does not depend on Population. * Restrictions: ** Limit of one per city. Strategy The Aqueduct is not a specialty district, meaning that you can construct it in any city which has the right conditions without subtracting from your maximum district count, as Population dictates. The description of how much Housing is gained is misleading: it does not add 6 Housing, but rather it sets the Housing from water to 6 if the city doesn't have fresh water. Cities with no water have 2 Housing from water, cities with coastal water have 3 Housing, and cities with fresh water get 5 Housing. So, in effect, the Aqueduct gives 4, 3, or 2 Housing for a total of 6, 6, or 7, respectively. The Aqueduct's purpose is to provide fresh water to cities which don't have it. Thus, you have the liberty to found a city not right next to a source of fresh water (River, Lake, Oasis, etc.), but up to 1 tile away from it. Later, you just construct an Aqueduct between the City Center and the fresh water source, and you will have your Housing bonus! Mountainous regions are ideal candidates for an Aqueduct-supplied city, because you can easily supply fresh water, even though you won't have it initially. For cities already supplied with fresh water, the Aqueduct is less useful. You will get a +2 Housing, but you risk losing a tile which you could put to a more productive use. Still, it could be worth it, under the right circumstances. The Khmer civilization's Aqueducts provide them with an additional 3 and 1 Amenity, and also increase the output of adjacent Farms by 2. Incan Terrace Farms also benefit from having adjacent Aqueducts. Aqueducts cannot be built from any Natural Wonder, even when they provide fresh water or look like a Mountain. Civilopedia entry The remains of aqueducts – man-made watercourses – have been found scattered about ancient settlements around the world ... Egypt, India, Persia, Greece, Azteca, and especially across the once-Roman lands. Over 415 kilometers (about 258 miles) of aqueducts brought fresh water to the metropolis of Rome for drinking and bathing. These Roman aqueducts were marvels of engineering (considering the times) and often roofed, so also serving as bridges where they crossed ravines and waterways. Although there were some health issues involved in the design of aqueducts (notably the sometime use of lead to line them), in general a supply of relatively-clean water was a boon to any town hoping to grow into a city. Related achievements